


(Feels like) Serendipity

by crystalredlove



Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just really love these two, La vie en rose, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, and title isn't inspired by bts' jimin's song, anyway, it could be though, kinda inspired by the scene in how i met your mother and you can kinda tell lol, not the izone song, purely self-indulgent, tagging is hard, the louis armstrong one, they make me cry, why is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: One of the instances Chan and Jisung first meet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: So Kiss Me (ChanHan/BangHan/Bang Chan x Jisung one shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	(Feels like) Serendipity

It’s been a week since Chan had moved into his apartment. And he was already stressed. He was ready to shove his head into a wall and call it quits. His university classes were okay, but his professors sucked. 

“Maybe I can change to some different class.” He pondered as he sat out on his balcony, taking in the night’s fresh air. 

He loved how peaceful the nights were in the city. Ironic, but to Chan, there were calming sensations that come from the city night. He watched the lights twinkle down below when he heard soft strumming to his left. It sounded like a ukulele. Being the music major he was, his interest had been captured. 

On the balcony next to his sat Jisung, his neighbor with the pretty round cheeks. He’d only met the guy once so far, having accidentally bumped into him rushing down the hallway as Jisung had been coming in to enter his apartment. Plans forgotten, Chan was absolutely whipped for the boy already. They exchanged names, apologies, and phone numbers before Chan realized he was late for a date with a friend from the states.  _ (Nonchalantly, Chan clarified the friend was not into guys and was strictly friendly once he noticed the other had pouted at the word ‘date’. He pretended to not notice his whole demeanor change to a bubblier one as Jisung wished Chan a safe and fun day.)  _

The tune sounded familiar, but still couldn’t place what song it was. He leaned in closer to listen better. As he did, he couldn’t help but smile at Jisung’s concentrated face. Jisung hadn’t taken notice of the other watching, and Chan was glad. 

Then,

_ “ _ _ Hold me close and hold me fast _

_ The magic spell you cast _

_ This is ‘La vie en rose’” _

Chan’s heart fluttered at the heavenly voice that came from the other. He took notice of the way he looked up to the night sky and set his ukulele aside, opting for acapella.

_ “When you kiss me, heaven sighs _

_ And though I close my eyes _

_ I see ‘La vie en rose’” _

He looked to the sky as well, feeling content with how the moment was.

_ “When you press me to your heart _

_ I'm in a world apart _

_ A world where roses bloom.” _

_ “And when you speak, angels sing from above _

_ Everyday words seem to turn into love songs.” _

Chan couldn’t help but sing as well, not taking his eyes away from the sky at first. He could feel Jisung turn to look at him in surprise, though. So after five seconds of comfortable silence, he shifted his gaze to the other and smiled as he continued,

_ “Give your heart and soul to me.” _

Jisung returned the smile.

_ “And life will always be...” _

_ “La vie en rose.” _

They finished together, both boys unable to hold back shy giggles. Chan wasn’t sure if Jisung felt the same thing at the very moment, but it’s almost like they were meant to be here. The same night, same time...

_ Serendipity,  _ Chan recalls the word for the feeling.

“Chan..?”

Jisung calling out to him brought him out of his pensive state. He hadn’t realized that he zoned out that much. “Yes?”

“Would you like to grab some coffee with me tomorrow?” 

One good look at Jisung, and he sees the younger boy blushing a pretty shade of pink under the bright moonlight. The boy is now standing closer to his side of the balcony, eagerly waiting for an answer. Chan smiles again, red tainting his own cheeks as well. “Yes, I’d love that very much.”

Chan swears his heart grew three sizes more when Jisung beams at the yes. “Great! Um, I’ll stop by your apartment at 11:00am!” He says as he starts heading back inside without taking his eyes off of Chan, making him bump into the glass door. Chan gasps, worry coming and going in the same second when he sees Jisung laugh nervously. “I swear I’m calmer than this, I’m just really happy-” Jisung slides the door open. “See you tomorrow, Chan!”

Chan stands as he watches the whole ordeal with concern and fondness.

He can tell the date’s gonna go great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
